youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Infrared Dot
Infared Dot is the 13th song off Get It How U Live! by Hot Boys. Lyrics Magnolia in this bitch That melph, that calio, vl, 10th ward, everybody, check it Turk: Untamed gorillas Uptown for sho' Gettin' full of that raw mac melph calio Totin choppers on the street like it's very legal Lovin' blue eyes and curly hair cuz that's fuckin' people These niggas wet, head smokin' from his beretta led Shouldn't fuck with niggas in that 3 cuz they surely don't play Chop you down in a minute Yo' head, quick to spin it Set it off with 50 shots Ain't no stoppin' till it's finished Rag tag, leave ya fizad with bullet holes On yo bizack with bloody clothes you know Thug niggas Like sockets we plug niggas Head busters Showin' no love ass niggas Bout beefin' At night they bout that creepin Tearin' it down No more dj's for the weekend Chop you down real quick Like that razor gillette Body acceptin' bullets like 1-800-collect Chorus (juvenile): Livin' in that 3rd where niggas got shot They got 9 millis and infrared dot A buncha niggas totin' choppers that's quick to wet you up I said them niggas from uptown don't give a mother fuck (Repeat) Turk: Part 2 And you know, what we bout, them hustles Still niggas, kill niggas, work for the men with shovels Still nigga, fuck with that 3 it's a must that you die Real nigga, ??? got on a box with camoflauge Macs, sk's, choppers, that's all we play Spin up in at night, big nuts from broad day Leavin' yo' block wet Don't give a fuck who get hit Bangin' and kill So if you get split you get split In that upt, they got that monkey on they back Niggas in that 3 won't hesitate to leave ya crack If you slip in uptown, then you fucked nigga Pullin' triggers full of that brown ducked out nigga Totin' choppers That's wet ya leave ya foul nigga Uptown don't give a fuck, and they wild nigga In that magnolia, nigga knock ya head off ya shoulders Reload to ld will fuck clean over ya Left with no figgas Fucked up from 50 niggas 6 ft. is where you'll be On t-shirts is ya picture Chorus Turk: In that 3 we pack 2's that'll bruise when we spit Choppers with 50, so it ain't no way we won't hit Playin' a game with no rules so you get crept on Red dots beamin' u better have your vest on Uptown consists of nothin' but them real niggas Packin' steel niggas Won't hesitate to kill niggas Sharp shooter ?????? nigga at far range Killin' you niggas ain't no thang so yo' brains hang Choppers be ringin' like a motherfuckin' church bell Niggas get served like a junkie with a drug sell Runnin' shop is them off of ??? ???? and they strapped with autillary In that melph, niggas will leave ya where ya standin Poppin' trunks and they pullin' out the cannons Pullin' triggers that'll soak ya leave ya brainless 50 shots will stop ya Body be flamin' Chorus x 2